


An Engaging Evening

by Dreamin



Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Crossover, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Granada Sherlolly, Older Man/Younger Woman, Victorian (non-TAB) Molly in the Sherlock Holmes (1984) world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock is late for his and Molly's engagement ball.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	An Engaging Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Sherlock willed the hansom driver to go faster, thankful that he had already sent John on ahead while he had wrapped up the case. It was the evening of his and Molly’s engagement ball and he was terribly late.

_I just hope Molly will forgive me, I know her mother is a lost cause._

As soon as he had returned from the Continental case his brother had sent him on, Lestrade had come to him with a murder. Sherlock had assumed it would be wrapped up quickly, but it turned out to be much more complicated than he had anticipated.

Unfortunately, the case had kept him from his lovely fiancée for a week and her absence in his life was driving him mad. Thankfully, John had kept his sense of humor about the whole thing, even when Sherlock’s mood had turned decidedly beastly just before he solved the case.

_I can only assume Molly has missed me just as much as I’ve missed her._

By the time he had walked into his future mother-in-law’s ballroom, the engagement ball was in full swing. To call the party a “crush” would have been an understatement – the sheer volume of people had left barely enough room for the dancers, and the heat that the large amount of people gave off made the room decidedly stuffy.

_Although,_ he thought as he tried to inconspicuously make his way through the crowd as he looked for his fiancée, _the stuffiness could also be caused by the type of guests. If I’m not mistaken, Juliana invited the whole of the_ ton, _and it appears most of them acquiesced. Marvelous._

Sherlock finally found Molly on the dance floor, all smiles as she waltzed with his best friend, who was smiling right along with her. He patiently waited until the dance ended before approaching them, unable to keep a smile off his face as he caught Molly’s eye.

Her face lit up with happiness. “Sherlock!” She went to him but stopped herself from throwing her arms around him like he knew she wanted to.

_If it weren’t for these damned guests…_ He gallantly took her gloved hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers as he murmured, “I am very glad to see you, Molly.”

She blushed becomingly, just as he had hoped she would, then she murmured, her eyes dancing, “I am going to greet you properly, Sherlock Holmes, when we’re not surrounded by half of London.”

Sherlock grinned. “I look forward to it.”

“I daresay, Holmes,” John said, grinning, “if the two of you continue like this, you’ll need to find a larger house to fit all the children.”

“One can only hope, Watson,” he said, delighted at the thought of a house full of children, all of them with Molly’s little nose and large brown eyes.

Molly moved to his side and slipped her arm into his, murmuring, “Brace yourself, here comes Mother.”

Sherlock turned to look and sure enough, Juliana was headed their way, her expression thunderous. Thankfully, another waltz was starting. Without even asking Molly if she wanted to dance, he pulled her into his arms and they started to waltz.

Molly gazed up at him like he’d been fantasizing about the entire time they’d been apart. “Promise me that the next time a case becomes this complicated, you’ll take me with you.”

“I promise. I would like nothing better than to have you, and your expertise, at my side for every case.”

“Dr. Watson won’t mind?”

“I daresay he’ll be delighted as he is almost as fond of you as I am.”

“That settles it, then.” She sighed softly. “I wish we were alone.”

Sherlock smirked. “I wish we were _married_ and alone.”

Molly blushed deeply, murmuring, “As do I. I know you will be a most … attentive husband.”

“Undoubtedly,” he murmured, grinning. “And unlike most of the husbands here, I will have no need for a mistress as I will have the most intoxicating woman in the world as my wife.”

The look she gave him was pure desire but he was saved from making a scene in front of the guests by the waltz ending and Juliana approaching them.

“Mr. Holmes, what possible reason could you have for nearly missing your own engagement ball?” she demanded, fuming.

Sherlock smiled apologetically. “Forgive me, Mrs. Hooper, but I was unavoidably detained by work. It won’t happen again, as Molly will be with me on future cases.”

“Then you’ll both be late,” Juliana muttered. “But enough of that for now, I must introduce you to the honored guests.”

“I thought the honored guests were Molly and myself,” he said, smiling a bit.

“Nonsense, you’re not even titled.” She led the way over to a knot of fashionably-dressed people.

Molly took Sherlock’s offered arm, her charming smile belying her attempt not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Sherlock wanted to laugh right along with her but decided to behave himself. They followed Juliana to what Sherlock privately referred to as the Gauntlet.

* * *

Molly flopped onto her settee the moment they walked into her sitting room early the next morning. “Once we’re married, we leave any party within an hour after arriving.”

“Half an hour,” Sherlock said with a grin as he sat beside her. “And that’s more than London society deserves. Now, you were saying something about greeting me properly?”

She grinned as she climbed into his lap and kissed him with all the passion a week apart could inspire, and Sherlock returned her kiss with equal ardor.

He walked home in the early morning light with a happy heart and a body that was ready for bed. _One more pre-wedding hoop jumped through. I daresay we’ll actually survive this engagement._


End file.
